Chibi-Door
"What's this? A small door? That's odd. I have no info on it in my memory banks." "Are you okay? I see. I wonder what that was. Oh, well. Nothing to worry about. Dum de dum de dum... Hey, since this small door has your eyes, let's call it a Chibi-Door!" '' A '''Chibi-Door' is a peculiar door found in Chibi-Robo!. They have Chibi-Robo's eyes, and are manufactured by Citrusoft . A Chibi-Door can be opened by plugging yourself into the nearby outlet, which will drain 10 energy. Behind every Chibi-Door is a substantial amount of Moolah ready to be collected. Once all the Moolah is collected, the Chibi-Door's eyes will shut, and it will go dormant, and will no longer be avalible to open. If you fail to collect all the Moolah, you can return later, by reopening the door to collect the remaining Moolah. After opening every Chibi-Door, Telly will congratulate Chibi-Robo and call him a doorman. The Chibi-Doors will then give Chibi-Robo 1000 happy points and the Chibi-Door Sticker. After entering all the Chibi-Doors, their eyes will open up again and Chib-Robo will be able to re-enter them. Living Room There are a total of 9 Chibi Door's in the living room . 1. The first Chibi-Door is found by the enterence to the Foyer. Pull out the two drawers on the cabinet, climb up, and the Chibi-Door is right to your left, which has 150 Moolah. 2. Out by the trash bin, pull out the two drawers, and climb onto the elevated area. Use the Chibi-Copter to reach the next Chibi-Door, which has 250 Moolah. 3. One is on top of a shelf next to the Chibi-House, the Living Room Ladder is needed to get this. 4. One is located on a shelf to the left of the flower clock, the Living Room Ladder and Living Room Bridge are needed in order to float down to it with the Chibi-Copter 5. One is on top of the fireplace, The Living Room Ladder and Living Room Bridge are needed in order to get this. 6. Another is located on top of the shelves next to the lamp, The Living Room Ladder and Living Room Bridge are needed in order to get this. 7. There is one located on top of the shelves to the left of the TV, The Living Room Ladder is needed in order to get this. 8. ''There is another on top of the cubby hole shelf to the right of the TV, The Living Room Ladder is needed in order to get this. 9. The final one can be found on the main couch on the empty end of the couch/dad's right and is a secret door on the back cushion. Foyer There are a total of 11 Chibi-Doors in the Foyer . 1. ''To be determinded... 2. To be determinded... 3. To be determinded... 4. To be determinded... 5. To be determinded... 6. To be determinded... 7. To be determinded... 8. To be determinded... 9. To be determinded... 10. The second to last one can be found as a secret door on the wall of the shelf between the entrance door to the House and the Living Room door 11.'' The final one can be found as a secret door on the wall to the right of the door to jenny's room.'' Category:Miscellaneous Category:The Sandersons' house